1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the computer and communication field, and more particularly, to a computer and a method of monitoring wind resistance changes for a computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently most computers radiate heat in an air-cooled manner. Changes of a system wind resistance will affect the system heat radiation, reducing the system reliability.
It is necessary for dust-proof computers with a configuration of dustproof screen to monitor dust on the dustproof screen so as to remind a user to wash the dustproof screen in time.
A prior art solution is to measure an airflow which actually passes through the dustproof screen, compare it with a predetermined normal airflow which should pass through a dustproof screen without dust, and make an alarm when the measured airflow has decreased to a certain value.
However, this solution is complex, and requires monitoring wind speeds at multiple locations. Thus, its cost is high. Further, for different structures, locations where the wind speeds are monitored should be different, so it is not adapted to systems with fan speed adjusting function.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of monitoring the wind resistance of a computer, so as to monitor effects of operation environments on the reliability of operations of the computer, such as heat radiation.